


The Calvary

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Physical Abuse, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Can you please do a one shot where the reader is in an abusive relationship and the boys save her from him. Love your blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calvary

The apartment was clean, it smelled nice, the laundry was in the dryer finishing their tumble and the tv with the game was on. Nothing looked out of place. Taking a deep breath, Y/N grabbed her glass of water and sipped it, watching the game nervously. Less than five minutes on the clock.

“Oh please win. Please, please, please, please….”

Angels win!

“Shit.” Breathing hard, Y/N frantically began looking around, is there anything that she could do to make the blow of her boyfriend’s team losing, easier.

Pie. She’ll bake him a pie.

Jumping to the kitchen she frantically started grabbing ingredients to throw together an apple pie. Shaking so bad as she cut up the apples, Y/N accidentally cut her finger.

“Fuck.” Rushing to wrap it, she ran to the bathroom and ran it under cold water. With her good hand she frantically combed through the medicine cabinet looking for bandages.

The front door slammed closed.

Oh shit.

“The FUCK is this shit?”

Closing her eyes for a split moment, she realized that he must be looking into the kitchen. Drying her finger with some toilet paper and applying some disinfectant, she wrapped the bandage around her finger as she came out of the back of the apartment.

“Hey Marcus, sorry, I’m baking you a pie and-“

“And you left a mess.”

Y/N paused. He wasn’t drunk. He maybe an asshole when drunk but he was worse when sober. Cruel and malicious. She had been hoping on drunk.

“I’m not done yet but it will be clean when I am.” She offered a hopeful smile, walking into the kitchen. Y/N’s eyes focused on the knife near the apples. Picking it up Y/N began cutting the rest of the apples as quickly as she could. A knife where he could see it meant he knew about it, meant that he’d use it. Trying to keep her breathing calm, Y/N tried to keep herself as small as possible, trying to be as unassuming for Marcus.

“You are a filthy slob, I don’t know why I put up with you.” He growled into her ear. Shaking, Y/N nearly cut herself again before Marcus walked away. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he walked into the living room. “Oh, really? It’s bad enough I had to watch them lose to those pansy Angels but you leave it on for me to watch the after show?”

Y/N winced.

“Fucking bitch.” She could hear him mutter under his breath.

Working feverishly, Y/N got the pie put together and into the oven to bake for an hour. Turning, she began cleaning quickly, not bothering to load the dishwasher but washed everything by hand instead, finishing up with scrubbing the counters to ensure they were spotless.

“Where the pie?” Marcus’ voice startled you as you whipped around, you back to the sink.

“It’s baking.”

“The fuck you been doing for the last hour?”

“I’ve been making it, now it’s baking. It’ll be ready in… in a half hour.”

Marcus’ eyes narrowed.

“Take it out now, I want a slice.” He took a step further.

“It’s… it’s not ready, It won’t taste right.”

“Take it out now.” He growled.

Holding her breath, Y/N turned and took up the two potholders and went to open the oven.

“No, bare hands.”

Y/N froze.

Refusing him meant a beating, doing it meant burnt hands. The air she had been holding in her lungs was starting to make her gasp like a fish out of water before she realized she was starting to hyperventilate. Blinking once Y/N continued for the oven, still wearing the potholders.

“Are you deaf?” Marcus’ voice was calm and even, which was even more terrifying.

“I need the potholders.”

“You haven’t earned them.” He stepped right next to Y/N.

“I need them.”

“I will not repeat myself,” he grabbed Y/N’s arm and yanked up hard on it. Reaching over he pulled off the potholders and pushed Y/N forward violently. Bouncing off the wall, Y/N knocked her head on the bounce, causing an instant headache. It wouldn’t be so bad but she was still healing from her older wounds. “Now take out the pie and serve me.”

 _Castiel! Please, help…._ Y/N thought climbing to her feet slowly. The hunters were right, Marcus would not turn from his violent tendencies, even free of the vampire blood. She had been a fool to think it was a chance at a fresh start.

“TAKE OUT THE GODDAMN PIE!” Marcus screamed.

A heavy blow hit the door, causing Y/N to turn and squeak. Swallowing thickly, she looked over at Marcus as the thuds continued more steady. Marcus never took his eyes off her.

Seeing that she was not moving, Marcus covered the distance between them and punched her in the face, causing Y/N to cry out and fall.

The pain exploded through her head, seeing stars she was vaguely aware that she was laying on the floor when two things happened simultaneously. Marcus grabbed Y/N by the hair and punched again while gun shots rang out. The noise of the guns finally pulled Marcus out of his bloodlust and turn towards the door, which now hung open, the lock shot off, filled with two pissed off hunters and an enraged Angel of the Lord walking in behind them.

“Step away from her now, Marcus!” Dean yelled, gun drawn on him.

“She’s mine, to do what I want with!” He roared back.

“Don’t do this Marcus, just let her go.” Sam replied a little calmer but the same level of force in his throat.

Castiel didn’t bother with any of the formalities and walked between guns and the abuser. Marcus punched at Castiel as he walked pass, resulting in a broken wrist.

“Hurts like a bitch doesn’t it?” Dean smirked. Castiel turned for a moment to glare at Marcus, his nostrils flaring in anger.

“Cas, get Y/N.” Dean reminded the angel. Taking a moment, Castiel turned and resumed walking towards Y/N. Kneeling he placed two fingers to her forehead and healed all of her wounds.

Blinking at the sudden loss of pain and feeling better than she had in years she looked up at the angel.

“Thank you, Castiel.” Y/N smiled softly.

“You’re welcome. Next time, you’ll listen to us?” He asked, helping her up to her feet. Y/N nodded.

“Bastards, she’s mine. You can’t take her from me.” Marcus turned and took a step towards Y/N and Castiel.

“You take one step and I will end you. Then you will go down to Hell where you belong. And believe me, it’s no picnic.” Dean raised his gun slightly for emphasis, “If you step back into the living room, slowly, we’ll leave and won’t bother you as long as you don’t give us a reason to.”

“Fuck you, prick.” Marcus spat at Dean.

Castiel placed a gentle hand on Y/N’s back, “What do you need from here?” He asked quietly.

“Nothing that can’t be replaced.”

Giving a small smile, Castiel placed himself between Marcus and Y/N as he walked her out of the kitchen, when Marcus made a jump for them both.

“Cas!” Dean yelled. Grabbing Y/N Castiel dropped them both to the floor, covering her body with his. Dean and Sam both opened fire. Three bullets a piece found center mass on Marcus, dropping him for good.

“Up, we need to go, now.” Sam reached down and helped Y/N to her feet. Castiel and Dean followed out.

“Get to the Impala, I’ll be right behind you!” Dean cried before turning back into the apartment. Following Sam and the angel, Y/N climbed into the backseat of the sleek black car. The scent of leather calming her down instantly. Taking a deep breath, she felt strong hands pull her close. Finding herself cradled in Castiel’s arms, she heard the door behind her open. Turning her head she stared as Dean placed something on the floor behind his seat. Eyes wide, Y/N could bare contain her laughter.

Once they pulled out onto the open road 12 minutes later, Y/N couldn’t wait any longer.

“Did you really risk incarceration for... Pie?” She looked down at the cooling dessert.

Dean looked up in the rearview mirror, “What?”

The absurdity of that thought, and reaction caused both Y/N and Sam to laugh, which prompted Castiel into laughing.

“Screw you all, not getting any of my pie.” Dean glowered, punching the accelerator and driving off towards the sunset.


End file.
